The purpose of this project is to investigate the non-linguistic consequences of bilingualism in spatial cognition. A set of 4 tasks has been adapted from the literature to test bilinguals on a range of spatial abilities. Spanish-English and French-Basque bilinguals will be tested. This research is in response to suggestive findings indicating possible cognitive differences in bilinguals when compared to monolinguals. Studies such as this are necessary to forming a deeper understanding into how the bilingual brain encodes language in conjunction with the rest of cognition. This in turn is crucial to our developing understanding of the neural structures involved in normal bilingualism, as well as to the types of cognitive disorders that can arise in bilingual brains.